


Drop

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack knew the Omega body, it's hot buttons, it's facets, every little trick to have it right where he wanted it.</p><p>But Rhys was quite sure he had no idea how it actually worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop

Handsome Jack had fucked a whole lot of people in his day. Enough omegas to satiate every alpha in most small countries, more betas than one could count, and a few alphas when he was younger, mostly for experimentation, power play, and to keep their stupid asses away from his chosen omega of the week. Alphas though only happened before a mear look could send them running under fear of being fired- or worse.

But, even with all this practice, it seemed to Rhys that the man had absolutely no idea how omegas worked.

Because they had just fucked, hard, real hard. Hands on neck, bite marks, knotted, stayed here like that, the whole deal.

And you know what Jack said when it was over?

‘Get out.’

And Rhys, poor Rhys, started to listen because the weight of leaving was just slightly lighter than the weight of disobeying his alpha.

But he still felt shaky, like everything holding him together was the feint memory of feel good chemicals and the smell of Jack still on his skin. He shrugged his clothes on, everything sort of back in place, he wanted to cry. He wanted to be in jacks lap. He wanted to be held and kissed and to be treated gently.

Jack didn’t do gentle. He fucked like there was no tomorrow and for you there might not be, he took you within an inch of your life- because he could. Because he liked it. He liked watching an omega squirm and beg for air under the pressure of his palm.

And Rhys could deal with that on any given day, ones when he wasn’t knotted, just normal, quick, get-out-of-my-office sex. He had rarely ever felt bad after those bouts, because he could be an unbonded, independent omega. He could be happy that way, too. He had even survived being knotted a few time before running (or limping, more often… Well, actually, begging one of his friends to walk him) home to Vaughn and letting the beta help him through the drop.

But not after that.

He took a breath and steadied himself, his aching body. He wanted Jack to pet him and tell him he was sorry for hurting him so bad, that it was just part of the game. He wanted a lot of things.

Unfortunately, all it took was one step forwards for omega-drop to really hit him. His knees buckled, he felt like the roller coaster just leaned over the edge of that 8 story pique and then… Bam, down, 200 miles per hour at a 90° angle. Terror and fear and regret and the following thud was enough for Jack to finally look up from his desk for the first time since he had sent Rhys off.

“Whats up with you?” He asked casually, turning back to the screen with Hyperion stats, totals, and net-values on it.

What’s up with him? Rhys wanted to scream and cry and be that needy omega everyone always said he would be- but he didn’t. He got angry, the type that isn’t really angry, but sad mascarading as mad to keep tears in. “Do you have  _any_ idea how omegas work?” Rhys regretted the sting in his words because he heard Jack stand at his desk.

The sound of his boots clacking over was almost enough to make Rhys start balling in fear alone, but the terror caused him to freeze.

“Yeah. I do. You all want to get fucked by the biggest, baddest alpha available.” Jack hissed above him. “That’s me.”

Rhys was such a flutter of emotion. 'Alpha mad… Angry… Scared…sad…sad…’ The ideas running through his head begged him each for a different response but sad won out. Rhys hugged himself and curled in a bit, wether he was hiding from Jack or just too shaken to hold himself together mentally was anyone’s guess. “Omega-Drop. Do you know what that is.”

Jacks face contorted into something like confusion and annoyance before he finally spit a frank. “No?”

How the fuck didn’t Jack, an alpha, know what omega drop was? That was 8th grade sex Ed! Then again, did Jack ever pay attention to anything that wasn’t himself or Hyperion or  _himself_?

“It’s what happens after you knot us. We get all happy, like- makes bad decisions and tries to cuddle Handsome Jack happy.” He said out loud, oh god, but he couldn’t stop himself now. “And then? Suddenly- bam, all those endorphins are gone, all at once. Your scared and fucked up and alone, need- alpha. Need gentle, remind us you love us and-” Finally tears pricked the sides of his brown and blue eyes. “And every fucking time you kick me out! I go through drop without you! Do you have any idea how fucking hard that is?!” Out of term was putting the way Rhys spoke lightly. He was probably going to get his ass kicked for this- if not worse. I not replaced- the thought made him want to pull out his own heart, stop the pain now. They weren’t bonded, but in the midst of his panic and anger and sadness he felt like they were. Felt like that sort of separation would make his heart break, literally, there had been reported cases of that, too. But Rhys wasn’t in a state to think about half scientifically proven facts about bonded pairs.

Jacks demeanor was calm enough to startle most people, Rhys included, because usually when he had gone out of line some form of punishment always followed. And he had just gone real out of line.

“Is it that bad?” Jacks words now we’re the cause for most concern- did he… care?

“Yeah…” Rhys sniffed and whipped his eyes on his sleeve. “I usually can’t get home alone after we do this… Have to call Vaughn or Yvette… I just…” He gulped, shaking. “Need you so much.”

The expectation was for Jack to be pissed that Rhys would even consider being around another Alpha like Yvette after they had knotted, but the reality was a terribly disarmed look before Jack kneeled down to Rhys level, looked him in the eyes.“You could have told me.”

Rhys felt like something was wrong. Jack didn’t _do_  nice, sappy, loving- and yet here he was. But you know what? Rhys could give a fuck less. He was just happy to be getting the kindness before it was gone. “I could have?”

Jack nodded and petted Rhys hair, which the omega happily preened into. This was wonderful, the feeling of the drop wasn’t as bad, he wasn’t as alone.

Jack almost smiled, just the slightest upturn of his lip, before he stood up and made his way over to one of the black-leather couches in the more recreational areas of his office. He patted the seat next to him and Rhys scurried to fill the space.

Swinging an arm over Rhys shoulders, Jack sighed. He wanted to say something, but he left it just behind his lips, let it mellow and escape as nothing more than air. Rhys wondered what he had intended to say, but busied himself by leaning as close into Jack as their positions would physically allow them.

Then Jack spoke without looking at Rhys, his eyes were out on Elpis. “Bonding is biting the thing on the back of your neck, right?” He asked like he was assuring himself?

“Uh?” Rhys stilled entirely, oh god? Where the hell did that come from? “Yes?”

“'Ts what I thought.” Short, more thinking, the hand Jack had slung over him rose up to run through Rhys’ hair again. “Can you bond to more than one person? Is it a one time deal?” That felt like a question he already had the answer too.

Rhys blinked, this was odd- so odd, but if Jack was insinuating… “One time deal… Once in a lifetime…”

Blue and green finally settled on Rhys, on the slightly taller and yet so much smaller man, especially in this moment. “Ok.” He breathed. “Turn around.”

Rhys did with more swiftness than he had ever done anything in his life. He almost flinched as strong arms- not artificially strong, muscle and work strong, came around his shoulders. The adjoined hands undid Rhys improperly tied tie, slid it off and away less rough than in times past, undid the buttons of his shirt half way before tugging it down just enough to… Expose the gland on the back of his neck.

Rhys heart was racing, he was terrified, he was enthralled, in love, in fear- what a combination of emotions (So much nicer than the previous one), they all made his mind boggle and drop seemed so oddly oddly distant, even if he knew it was right there beyond the rush of adrenaline.

"Calm down princess.” Jack didn’t even sneer, his words were gentle, calm, legitimately trying to steady the jumpy omega. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Rhys was still again. His alpha had wanted to do this? He wanted to know down to the exact date, hour, minute, and second when the thought first crossed Jacks mind. Wanted to cry again, but for a different reason. He was so happy- hormonal and confused, but happy.

A tongue flicked over the gland, just a normal patch of skin besides the taste, the smell. Omegas were sweet, like how they were said to be personally. Nurturing and cozy. The place you go back to. Endearing.

“You want this, right?”

Rhys nodded and did let the tears fall, smiling, overjoyed. He whipped his eyes and Jack hugged him around the waist, assuring.

“Come on buttercup, this is happy, right?”

It was, God, it was- it felt like a dream, actually, this whole thing did. Rhys nodded again, more vigorously.

Jack cooed and kissed the back of his neck until Rhys was less fear ridden before he took a breath.

“Ready?”

Rhys finally decided to speak. “Yes.”

The sharp canines that delved into his neck set off… Fire crackers, atomic bombs, chain reactions- chemicals Rhys didn’t know and didn’t have the capacity at the moment to know existed. He shook, full body, violently, the only thing holding him to reality were those firm arms around him. He grabbed at them. This was death, life, heaven, and hell all wrapped up into one. His pupils filled the places where color shoud be, his vision went black around the edges- he was forgetting to breath, then his line of sight turned entirely white at a new rush of feeling. And finally, his body was hotter than a Maliwan bullet to the head as he finally, after what he knew was more than a full minute, breathed.

Breathed hard and held Jack and all of the questioning and fear and drop was gone, nowhere near his thoughts or feeling, gone. Jack was the only thing near him, actually, and he felt different.

There was no jumpy fright at what his boss might do next, no assumptions of being thrown out, no fear that this was all another game.

He felt even with the infamous, tyrannical, murderous dictator of pandora.

And it felt good.

However, Rhys did whine a bit as said mans teeth left him.

He didn’t complain too much because now he could look back over his shoulder. And boy, it was a sight.

Jack was breathing just as hard, sweat clinging to his skin like he and just run a marathon, pupils blown out and probably high as a kite, high as Rhys. It was obvious they had a similar experience, obvious they both felt the same reverence and singularity.

The man just gulped, a manner of clearing his throat rather than fear or tension. “God damn.” His forehead found that even more sensitive patch of skin and nuzzled “That was…”

“Amazing.” Rhys finished the thought absently, hands covering the ones Jack had stationed around his sides. “I love you Jack.” If what had just happened hadn’t just occurred Rhys would be afraid- he had never said this to Jack, it had been and unspoken assumption (Rhys liked to tell himself that any way) and Jack had never spoken the words to him.

“I love you too Rhys.” There was no hesitation in his voice.

Boy, bonding did crazy things to you.

Jack had indeed thought about this for a good, long while. Not only had he done more research that he had his entire time in collage, but he had consulted lower level bonded couples in the Hyperion ranks. And he fucking hated those guys.

But there advice had been so perfect and so simple it almost pissed him off.

'Be gentle, and love him.’

What the fuck did that mean?

And even after all of this fucking research and prep and thought it still seemed fucking terrifying. Being permanently pinned down to one person- again. After his wife. After what happened. But they hadn’t even been bonded.

So then thinking about losing someone you  _were_  bonded to? And losing Rhys, in their line of work, was a high risk.

It made him want to forget he had ever even considere it in the first place.

And yet.

They had just bonded.

Rhys confession, the 'I need you’ the pleading. The idea that Jack had left him on his own to experience such a terrifying thing as omega-drop (which he had honest to god never hear of- somehow, despite all the porn he watched and all the people he had fucked) made him feel sick.

After 30 something years refusing to bond, he had just given it away to the partially metal man now nearly purring with contentment in his arms.

And he didn’t regret it a damn bit.


End file.
